The present invention relates to a method for determining the armature stroke at an electromagnetically actuatable valve and a method for producing such a valve.
In modern fast-switching electromagnetic valves, as are used in diesel injection valves, for example, accurate knowledge or setting of the armature stroke is necessary for an ideal functionality of the valve. The armature stroke should lie between a lower threshold and an upper threshold. There is throttling of the valve if the armature stroke is too small. Closure bounces may increasingly occur if the armature stroke is too large.
DE 10 2012 260 484 A1 and DE 10 2013 223 121 A1 have disclosed electromagnetic fuel injectors with measurement systems for the armature stroke. These measurement systems transfer the stroke movement of the armature, respectively with additional transfer elements, to a measuring device.